


Hanni you´re a dog, deal with it

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, its up to you if hannibal is a cannibal in this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: In which I was too lazy to come up with an actual title and just chose the working title.For this prompt given to me by anon ontumblr:Will finds out Hannibal’s brain can be short-circuited by scratching his scalp/petting his hair. He gets that utterly stunned look on his face and just *melts*





	Hanni you´re a dog, deal with it

They lay in bed one night, Hannibal’s head on his shoulder. And Hannibal was talking about something. Will wasn’t really listening, just let the sound of Hannibal’s voice lull him to sleep.

He slid his hand into Hannibal’s hair, slid his fingertips over his scalp.

It took him a while to notice Hannibal had stopped talking. Will frowned, tilted his head to get a look at Hannibal’s face.

He was staring into nothing, his expression empty. Every now and then he hummed. Will waved one hand in front of his face. No reaction. “Hannibal?” Still nothing.

Will stopped touching Hannibal’s hair and waited.

Hannibal’s eyebrows twitched. He blinked. “Why did you stop?”

Will frowned. “You went completely slack. You didn’t even respond when I called your name.”

Hannibal sighed and shrugged. He nuzzled against Will’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s shoulders. “You’re like a dog.”

Hannibal pushed himself up on his elbows.

Will laughed. He looked so... offended.

“I’m not a dog, Will.” His expression was serious.

Will couldn’t help but grin. “Sure.” He reached up again and stroked his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. 

His expression went slack, he settled down against Will’s side again.

“You know Winston does this a lot. He’ll just lie on the floor, tongue hanging out and drool all over the place.”

Hannibal made a noise from deep inside his throat.

It sounded like protest but Will ignored him. “Should I get you a collar with your name on it? Or would you prefer dog treats?” His hand stilled in Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal growled: “I swear if you do either of those things-”

“You’ll chew up my favourite sweater? Pee on the seat of my car?” Will laughed at how plain offended Hannibal looked. It was hilarious.

He would definitely tease him about this in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
